Note Maddness
by Usagi Maxwell
Summary: It is just another typical day of school. The sun is shining, brids are singing. But then, out of no where, a note appears on someone desk. . . R&R please
1. Note Maddness

Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the songs or characters from Gundam Wing in this story. They all belong to the makers of them. NOT ME. So please don't sue me for using them. I'm poor already. Anyway on with the show wait I mean fanfic thing of a thing.  
  
This is called ~NOTES~ and is by Usagi Maxwell DreamPixy1@aol.com -ME in other words- I came up with this after eating tons of sugar. Just to let you all know everyone in this everybody is around the same age (16-17) in the same classroom in high school.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
This crazy story starts with a note being left on Relena's desk at school. Picking it up, she read,  
  
"I am so full of love.  
  
I am so full of hate.  
  
I am so full of these feelings  
  
that turn me every which way."  
  
Not knowing who wrote it, for it was not signed; she guessed it was from Heero trying to tell her how he felt about her. (She can dream, can't she?). So she wrote back leaving it unsigned, fingering he would know who it was from. Unfortunilty he didn't know, all he know that someone left a note on his desk that read  
  
"It's true  
  
the way I feel  
  
was promised by your face  
  
the sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you"  
  
Being creep out by the note he decide to reply then thrown the note on a random desk. Not knowing it he threw the note on Quatre's desk that was in the next row over. Quatre was over joy to see a note on his desk. For you see he barely gets notes from anybody. Any who, he read it and was shock and up to see what was written  
  
"How do you sleep  
  
When you live with your lies  
  
Out of your mouth  
  
Up from your mind  
  
That kind of thinking  
  
Starts a chain reaction  
  
You are a timebomb ticking away  
  
You need to release  
  
What you're feeling inside  
  
Let out the beast  
  
That you're trying to hide  
  
Step right up and be a part of the action  
  
Get your game face on  
  
Because it's time to play  
  
You're pushing and fighting your way  
  
You're ripping it up"  
  
One person came to mind when Quatre finished the note - Dorothy. She was always saying things like this to him. So he wrote her back and placed it on her desk. And within minutes Dorothy ran in, late as always. Surprise to see a note on her desk, she quietly read it thinking it was from Trowa. (She has a thing for him, you see). It read  
  
"You haven't learned a thing  
  
I haven't changed a thing  
  
my flesh was in my bones  
  
the pain was always free"  
  
Not knowing what was meant by this, she replayed and threw the note over at Trowa but missed his desk and hit WuFei in the face. Cursing under his breath, he opened and read the note. Surprised at what he read  
  
"Love will lead us, alright  
  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
  
can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
  
See the road rise up to meet us  
  
it's in the air we breathe tonight  
  
love will lead us, she will lead us"  
  
Confusion at who wrote it, for it was not signed (like the other notes) he pulled a 'Yuy' and wrote a note then threw it to no one. It land on Zech's desk. Opening it he read  
  
"I am everything you want  
  
I am everything you need  
  
I am everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
I say all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
  
And I don't know why  
  
Why  
  
I don't know"  
  
Thinking it was from Noin, he replayed and threw the note at her but he threw it to hard so it land on the teachers' desk. The teacher surprise that a note landed on her desk decides to read it just for the hell of it.  
  
"In the arms of the angel  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
  
And the endlessness that you fear  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
May you find some comfort here"  
  
Prized at the note and not knowing who threw it she thought about throwing it back in the class and see where it went to. So she reply and threw it when none of the students were looking. It landed on Duo's desk. Opening it, he freaked at what it said  
  
"Like anyone would be  
  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
  
Like any hot-blooded woman  
  
I have simply wanted an object to crave  
  
But you, you're not allowed  
  
You're uninvited  
  
Unfortunate slight"  
  
Duo looked around and saw Hilde watching him. He got a sweat mark and reply to the note and threw it at her when she turned her head. Hilde got hit by a note. Reading it she got beat red  
  
"I love you a bushel and peck  
  
a bushel and peck  
  
and a hug around the neck  
  
a hug around the neck  
  
and a barrel and a heap  
  
a barrel and a heap  
  
And I'm talking in my sleep  
  
about you, about you"  
  
Scared at who sent it or dreaming it from was Trize, for you see, she has a thing for him, wrote back and threw it at him. Landing on Trize's desk, he wonders who sent it. Hoping it was Lady Une, for you see he has this thing for her  
  
"Give me release  
  
Witness me  
  
I am outside  
  
Give me peace  
  
Heaven hold a sense of wonder  
  
And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up"  
  
Writing back he threw it and hit Trowa instead. Reading it, Trowa was sickened at it. For he could tell by the handwriting, it was from a guy.  
  
"I love you always forever  
  
near and far closer together  
  
everywhere I will be with you  
  
everything I will do for you"  
  
Upset at this; he wrote back and threw it to the closest person around him who happens to be Duo. Trowa threw it at him but missed and hit Lady Une instead. Thinking the note was from Heero, cause she has a thing for him. (Who doesn't? Though I do prefer Duo myself ^_^)  
  
"You keep your distance  
  
I can't deny you  
  
I got the feeling  
  
Can't satisfy you  
  
I got your picture on the wall  
  
I got the picture long gone  
  
You keep your wishes  
  
I'll keep my feelings  
  
There goes along the one  
  
That kept me breathing  
  
I'm waiting for you  
  
I know you're leaving  
  
I still adore you  
  
You never need me"  
  
Thinking it was from Duo to scar her for life, she wrote back but hit Noin's desk instead. Noin, who had seen this note going around from time to time, was over joy to finally get it. Thinking nothing of it and not wanting to guess whom it was who sent it, she just reply and threw it.  
  
"Lately I've been skeptical, solid when I would use to speak.  
  
Distant from all around me, and witnessed me feeling become weak.  
  
Life is overwhelming; heavy is the head that wears the crown.  
  
I'd love to be the one to disappoint you when I don't fall down.  
  
But you don't understand when I'm attempting to explain.  
  
Because you know it all and I guess things will never change.  
  
But you might need my hand when falling in your hole.  
  
Your disposition, I'll remember when I'm letting go of..."  
  
Is what happen to be what Relena read after the note landed on her desk. Hurt by the note, she replies to the note and threw it towards Zech's. Zech's thought the note form Noin.  
  
"I force myself through another day  
  
Can't explain the way today just fell apart like everything  
  
Right in my face  
  
And I try to be the one  
  
I can't accept this all because of you  
  
I've had to walk away  
  
From everything"  
  
Zechs thought it was a weird note to be getting but reply anyway with his only strange message. Threw it across the room it land on Quatre's desk. Quatre hoping it was a good note read it  
  
"If you want to destroy my sweater  
  
Hold this thread as I walk away  
  
Watch me unravel, I'll soon be naked  
  
Lying on the floor (lying on the floor)  
  
I've come undone"  
  
Quatre had to laugh at this and thought it was form Duo. So he reply and threw it at him. Duo, who got the note on the nose, read the note and thought it weird for Hilde to write  
  
"You knew I had to give you more  
  
It's only been a year  
  
Now I got my foot through the door  
  
And I ain't goin nowhere  
  
It took a while to get me here  
  
And I'm gonna take my time  
  
Don't fight that good shit in your ear  
  
Now let me blow ya mind"  
  
They weren't ever going out. But he replayed and threw it at Hilde but missed and hit Lady Une. Une thought it was from Trize  
  
"It's not like you didn't know that  
  
I said I love you and  
  
I swear I still do  
  
And it must have been so bad  
  
'Cause living with him must have  
  
Damn near killed you  
  
And this is how you remind me  
  
of what I really am  
  
this is how you remind me  
  
of what I really am"  
  
Lady Une thought Trize was talking about this one time at band camp where they were dared to make-out. So she replayed and thought it at him but hit WuFei instead.  
  
"When we were young the future was so bright  
  
the old neighborhood was so alive  
  
and every kid on the whole damn street  
  
was gonna make it big and not be beat"  
  
Confusion on who sent, once again he wrote and threw. Landing on Trowa's desk once again and scaring him for it was in a guy's handwriting.  
  
"'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
  
Try to make ends meet  
  
Your a slave to money then you die  
  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
  
You know the one that takes you  
  
to the places where all the things meet yeah"  
  
He replayed and threw it at Dorothy. Landing on her desk she opened and read  
  
"Feelings  
  
Nothing more than feelings  
  
Trying to forget my  
  
Feelings of hate  
  
Imagine  
  
Beating on your face  
  
Trying to forget my  
  
Feelings of hate  
  
Feelings  
  
For all my life I'll feel it  
  
I wish I'd never met you  
  
You'll make me sick again"  
  
Totally hurt by this she ran it up to the teacher. Dorothy told her she didn't know who sent it but wanted answers. "Class who sent this note?" no one moved "Well?" still no one moved. "If I see any more notes, everyone is staying after school and cleaning." Everyone groaned and whined. As Dorothy retuned to her seat she found a note and her desk, reading it she was not upset with this one  
  
"We all know and we can't ask why  
  
you turned into an ugly butterfly  
  
that shape of you  
  
closes in and forms a shade of grey  
  
hanging over hanging me"  
  
Thinking it meant that they would hurt her if she told again, she kept quit. Thinking it would be fun to messin' with someone's mind, she wrote and threw the note at Quatre. Hitting Quatre in the head, he read it  
  
"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother, I'm a sinner, I'm a saint,  
  
I do not feel ashamed  
  
I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way."  
  
Quatre looked around to see you sent it. Only one person was looking at him, Duo. Scary the shit out of him and thinking that all his thoughts about Duo being a drag queen were true, he wrote back and threw the note at him when he turned his head. Duo, being hit once again by the note, was surprised he got something like this  
  
" Forfeit the game  
  
before somebody else  
  
Takes you out of the frame  
  
and puts your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face  
  
you can't run the race  
  
the pace is too fast  
  
you just won't last"  
  
Thinking Heero sent it for it sounded like something he would do. Wrote back. But he threw the note the wrong way and the note land on Trize's desk. Thinking Une wrote him back finally, he read  
  
"I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter "  
  
wounding what Une meant about this he wrote back, but this time, the lunch bell rang before anyone could read what he wrote. 


	2. Songs In Note Maddness

As a request, someone asked me what songs I used. So here are the lyrics,  
in order of the story, for your knowledge. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs. They belong to the artistes who  
made and/or sang them.  
  
(Usagi Maxwell (  
( DreamPixy1@AOL.COM (  
  
Boy Hits Car - Cloud  
  
I am so full of love.  
  
I am so full of hate.  
  
I am so full of these feelings  
  
that turn me every which way  
  
Linkin Park - Papercut  
  
It's true  
The way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
  
Painted on my memories  
  
Even if you're not with me  
  
I'm with you  
  
Disturbed - Violence Fetish  
  
How do you sleep  
  
When you live with your lies  
  
Out of your mouth  
  
Up from your mind  
  
That kind of thinking  
  
Starts a chain reaction  
  
You are a time bomb ticking away  
  
You need to release  
  
What you're feeling inside  
  
Let out the beast  
  
That you're trying to hide  
  
Step right up and be a part of the action  
  
Get your game face on  
  
Because it's time to play  
  
You're pushing and fighting your way  
  
You're ripping it up  
  
Slipknot - Wait And Bleed  
  
You haven't learned a thing  
  
I haven't changed a thing  
  
my flesh was in my bones  
  
the pain was always free  
  
Live - Dolphin's Cry  
  
Love will lead us, all right  
  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
  
can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
  
See the road rise up to meet us  
  
it's in the air we breathe tonight  
  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
  
Vertical Horizon - Everything You Want  
  
I am everything you want  
  
I am everything you need  
  
I am everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
I say all the right things  
  
At exactly the right time  
  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
  
And I don't know why  
  
Why  
  
I don't know  
  
Sarah McLachlan - Angel  
  
In the arms of the angel  
  
Fly away from here  
  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
  
And the endlessness that you fear  
  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
  
Of your silent reverie  
  
You're in the arms of the angel  
  
May you find some comfort here  
  
Alanis Morisette - Uninvited  
  
Like anyone would be  
  
I am flattered by your fascination with me  
  
Like any hot-blooded woman  
  
I have simply wanted an object to crave  
  
But you, you're not allowed  
  
You're uninvited  
  
Unfortunate slight  
  
A Bushel and a Peck - from Guys and Dolls  
  
I love you a bushel and peck  
  
a bushel and peck  
  
and a hug around the neck  
  
a hug around the neck  
  
and a barrel and a heap  
  
a barrel and a heap  
  
And I'm talking in my sleep  
  
about you, about you  
  
Delirium - Silence  
  
Give me release  
  
Witness me  
  
I am outside  
  
Give me peace  
  
Heaven hold a sense of wonder  
  
And I wanted to believe that I'd get caught up  
  
Donna Lewis - I Love You Always Forever  
  
I love you always forever  
  
near and far closer together  
  
everywhere I will be with you  
  
everything I will do for you  
  
Limp Bizkit - Hold On  
  
You keep your distance  
  
I can't deny you  
  
I got the feeling  
  
Can't satisfy you  
  
I got your picture on the wall  
  
I got the picture long gone  
  
You keep your wishes  
  
I'll keep my feelings  
  
There goes along the one  
  
That kept me breathing  
  
I'm waiting for you  
  
I know you're leaving  
  
I still adore you  
  
You never need me  
  
Limp Bizkit - Rearranged  
  
Lately I've been skeptical, solid when I would use to speak.  
  
Distant from all around me, and witnessed me feeling become weak.  
  
Life is overwhelming; heavy is the head that wears the crown.  
  
I'd love to be the one to disappoint you when I don't fall down.  
  
But you don't understand when I'm attempting to explain.  
  
Because you know it all and I guess things will never change.  
  
But you might need my hand when falling in your hole.  
  
Your disposition, I'll remember when I'm letting go of...  
  
Staind - Home  
  
I force myself through another day  
  
Can't explain the way today just fell apart like everything  
  
Right in my face  
  
And I try to be the one  
  
I can't accept this all because of you  
  
I've had to walk away  
  
From everything  
  
Weezer - Undone (Sweater Song)  
  
If you want to destroy my sweater  
  
Hold this thread as I walk away  
  
Watch me unravel, I'll soon be naked  
  
Lying on the floor (lying on the floor)  
  
I've come undone  
  
Eve featuring Gwen Stefani - Let Me Blow Ya Mind  
  
You knew I had to give you more  
  
It's only been a year  
  
Now I got my foot through the door  
  
And I ain't goin nowhere  
  
It took a while to get me here  
  
And I'm gonna take my time  
  
Don't fight that good shit in your ear  
  
Now let me blow ya mind  
  
Nickleback - How You Remind Me  
  
It's not like you didn't know that  
  
I said I love you and  
  
I swear I still do  
  
And it must have been so bad  
  
'Cause living with him must have  
  
Damn near killed you  
  
And this is how you remind me  
  
of what I really am  
  
this is how you remind me  
  
of what I really am  
  
Offspring - The Kids Aren't Alright  
  
When we were young the future was so bright  
  
the old neighborhood was so alive  
  
and every kid on the whole damn street  
  
was gonna make it big and not be beat  
  
The Verve - Bittersweet Symphony  
  
Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
  
Try to make ends meet  
  
Your a slave to money then you die  
  
I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
  
You know the one that takes you  
  
to the places where all the things meet yeah  
  
Offspring - Feelings  
  
Feelings  
  
Nothing more than feelings  
  
Trying to forget my  
  
Feelings of hate  
  
Imagine  
  
Beating on your face  
  
Trying to forget my  
  
Feelings of hate  
  
Feelings  
  
For all my life I'll feel it  
  
I wish I'd never met you  
  
You'll make me sick again  
  
Finger Eleven - Swallowtail  
  
We all know and we can't ask why  
  
you turned into an ugly butterfly  
  
that shape of you  
  
closes in and forms a shade of grey  
  
hanging over hanging me  
  
Meredith Brooks - Bitch  
  
I'm a bitch  
I'm a lover  
I'm a child  
I'm a mother  
I'm a sinner  
I'm a saint  
  
I do not feel ashamed  
  
I'm your hell  
I'm your dream  
I'm nothing in between  
  
You know you wouldn't want it any other way.  
  
Linkin Park - Points Of Authority  
Forfeit the game  
  
before somebody else  
  
Takes you out of the frame  
  
and puts your name to shame  
  
Cover up your face  
  
you can't run the race  
  
the pace is too fast  
  
you just won't last  
  
Linkin Park - In The End  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
